


Upper Hand

by litra



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Purgatory, Purgatory Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:05:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2072766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like everything in purgatory it was a fight. Winner take all. So while Dean admitted that he certainly liked a dick in his ass, he made sure he had the upper hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Upper Hand

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 2 in the morning. I'm blaming any mistakes on the hour. In fact I'm blaming this whole thing on sleep deprivation and never looking back.
> 
> Also while the non-con tag definitely belongs on this fic, I see it more as consensual rough sex. They both know what they're doing and if Benny really wanted to stop it he'd have no trouble doing so.

 

Like everything in purgatory it was a fight. Winner take all. So while Dean admitted that he certainly liked a dick in his ass, he made sure he had the upper hand whenever that feeling, the tension, started building. Benny may have been stronger than him, but he made sure he had all the leverage.

 

It would happen after fights, mostly, when the blood was running hot but the enemy hadn’t put up enough of a fight to wear them down and the adrenalin was still flooding their systems. That was when he’d put himself on Benny’s left side. Never really behind the vampire because sneaking up on him was a recipe for getting himself killed. Then while they were checking the surroundings, Dean would kick out Benny’s knee or send a strike into that spot just above the floating ribs.

 

He didn’t do it hard enough to damage anything vital and never often enough for Benny to expect it. he was sure Benny would have killed him for the insult if they it didn’t always end with both of them getting what they needed.

 

The first strike would give Dean just enough time to get Benny in an arm lock or a otherwise pull him to the ground. If he wasn’t fast enough it would devolve into a wrestling match, but he was almost always fast enough. Dean would pin Benny to the leaf strewn forest floor, shove one hand down his pants to grip his half hard cock and wrap his other hand around the vampire’s throat. Benny would go still at that point, rather than lose his head or his manhood, and Dean would lean in to roughly ask.

 

“You going to be good for me?”

 

After that it could go two ways.

 

If Benny snarled defiance up at him, Dean would squeeze his cock hard enough it hurt. Only to let go and go for an arm lock again. The hunter would use his own arm as a fulcrum to get him on his stomach if he wasn’t already. He’d pull the vampire’s pants down only far enough to expose his ass, and take him rough and take him raw, rough and with only spit as lube.  Benny would curse on those occasions, sometimes even biting into his own forearm as he snuck a hand beneath himself to pump his cock. Those times they both ended up exhausted, Benny spilling over the forest floor as Dean filled him up.

 

Other times Benny would let his eyes fall and go limp when Dean asked his question. Those times, Dean would lean down, kissing Benny as he undid his belt and reached back to finger himself open. He’d guide the Vampire into sucking his fingers, then use the spit to slick Benny’s cock. Dean would lower himself onto Benny’s cock slowly, rocking his hips just enough that they both felt every second of it. Dean would work over his cock as he rode Benny like he never planned on stopping. On those occasions, they both ended up boneless when Dean finally came, pulling Benny after him with gasping breaths.


End file.
